<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Is by Snowfilly1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444049">Love Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1'>Snowfilly1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has Issues (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Crowley has Trauma from the Fall (Good Omens), Getting Together, Heaven is Terrible (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two tiny ficlets written for the ‘Love is...’ challenge. </p><p>Crowley and Aziraphale, learning exactly what love looks like to both of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love_Is_2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crowley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Grow Better FB Group Valentine's 'Love Is...' Event, where we had to draw or write an explanation of what love is. Two tiny ficlets.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley has always been aware that his view of love is...broken.</p><p>The only time he's known love, it came with conditions that weren't explained to him; it was taken away without warning and he was told he'd never been worthy of it anyway, else he wouldn't have Fallen. </p><p>He lost it because he wasn't good enough, because he made mistakes and asked questions. Was fallible. </p><p>He expects to find similar limits on Aziraphale's love in time, things that will make the angel turn away entirely or make plain that, although he tolerates these aspects of Crowley, he doesn't like them. </p><p>When Aziraphale, at the Ritz, first says 'I love you,' Crowley hears the 'but.' He's not sure what comes after it, only that it exists. </p><p>Except...Aziraphale loves the snake parts of him. Traces a gentle hand across his scales, laughs at his tongue but with such fondness Crowley can hardly stand it. </p><p>Aziraphale loves the demonic parts of him. He praises the jet black, star dusted wings; praises the hell forged yellow eyes until Crowley tells him to write an ode or something and let him watch TV in peace. </p><p>Aziraphale loves the human parts of him. The way Crowley's made it so his body is used to sleep every night; the way he gets cold before Aziraphale does. It's never a nuisance or a burden to him; Aziraphale stays when Crowley needs him to, even when he only hints it might be nice to spend another evening together. </p><p>Aziraphale doesn't mind -too much - if Crowley tidies away stuff that he's still using, or re-organises the kitchen when he's stressed, or binges watches some reality TV show all night. </p><p>Each day, week, month, passes. Aziraphale says 'I love you' one morning when Crowley's got a hangover, and he's sick and shivery and disgusting. 'I love you' when Crowley mentions he's been invited to take the Bentley to a classic car show but it'll mean going away for a few days. 'I love you' when Crowley's swearing at a cookbook and spices because he thought taking up cooking would be fun. </p><p>Aziraphale doesn't need him to be perfect, he realises, only to be.</p><p>He thinks his new idea of love might be acceptance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aziraphale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale's always assumed that his love has to be a hidden thing, tamped down and made small scale. 'Have dinner with me' standing in for 'I never want to be without you,' and 'I don't even like you' for an entire soliloquy about his terror that they will destroy Crowley. </p><p>Now, it's...hard. </p><p>He's had six thousand years of the old ways; six months of this. </p><p>Six months of Crowley suggesting they walk in the park and sliding his hand into Aziraphale's as they stop to look at the flowers. Of the demon resting his hand on Aziraphale's between courses when they have dinner together. Of Crowley calling him 'love' in public. </p><p>It's a gift too large to cope with, sometimes. The sudden freedom more unnerving than all the years of hiding had been. Are Heaven and Hell watching them? He really doesn't know, but the humans all know.</p><p>Which is fine. </p><p>Aziraphale wants the world to know.  Eventually. </p><p>And Crowley understands; gets it before he can manage to find the words to explain it to him. Little gestures, a formality of speech, a hairsbreadth more distance between them at a table or the theatre so it isn't quite so obvious and Aziraphale loves him for that considered kindness. </p><p>'It won't be forever,' he promises Crowley. 'I'm trying.'</p><p>There's a soft noise of agreement. 'Wouldn't matter if it was, angel.'</p><p>'I don't want it to be.'</p><p>A hand wraps around his; reassuring. 'In that case, we'll make sure it isn't. Love you,' and there's a kiss that's about nothing more than closeness and trust.</p><p>He thinks, holding Crowley to him, that their love is about comradeship in the oldest of meanings; fighting for each other without question.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>